User talk:Ralok
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Warning Hi, Ralok. If you notice, I have deleted your blog. Do not advertise of this wiki unless you have a community agreement from both wikis. If you try to advertise again, you will be blocked for spam. Thank you for your future cooperation. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) well . .. clearly i have permission from teh other wiki as i started the project. So next time you delete something actually read what the person wrote. And that sucks man, coming from a fan fiction wiki that seems like a profoundly stupid rule. Especially a wiki that allows the free use of [cherovartwork]] that clearly not only doesnt belong to the person who posted it, but also belongs to another fictional universe entirely independent of the one being fanonically crafted. So y'know whatever, just go do whatever it is you do man ralok 00:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you had asked the wiki's permission, I'm sure the users would have agreed to it. Also, for images to be posted on this wiki, they need to be cited with correct documentation. This allows for people to have credit where credit is needed, or deserved. The reason unasked advertising is not wanted, is that the wiki would be constantly spammed with users uninterested in this wiki posting a link to a wiki that is not even relatively close to this wikis background, which is Mass Effect fan created information. Since your site is fan fiction related, you can post a request in the forum section about an official partnership. If the community agrees, I will post a link to your wiki and you will need to post a link to ours. Also, an article page will be posted here about your wiki and I'd ask that you post an article about this wiki on yours. If you have questions, feel free to ask me and if you do post a request in the forum, it may take a week or two for it to be passed. I'm sorry that your arrival to Mass Effect Fanon may have seemed hostile. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::This wiki seems fairly small compared to the other fan fiction website? which i think is odd because you guys clearly got dibs on the superior name . . . . . . ralok 00:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Ha, thanks. This wiki started gaining activity about 3 or 4 months ago, that is probably one reason why the other fairly larger. I do expected it to grow soon since we will be featured as a Wikia spotlight. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) How exactly does one become features asa wikia spotlight? i would very much like more people to know about my wiki. ralok 01:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *Check this out: Spotlights. The list of requirements may seem like a lot, but its fairly easy. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :THANKS :D ralok 01:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, happy to help. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You ahve no idea how much I appreciate you saying that. Normally, I get somone telling me to fuck off and grow an imagination. Thanks a lot, and your welcome.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 22:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "Crucible Era" While I do like the whole concept of it, please don't edit other articles because they have conflicts with your crucible thing. Understand that not all fanon is set in the same universe. Cheers! Chaoswolf75 23:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree and understand, just make doubly sure an article is in the Crucible-Era universe before editing. Chaoswolf75 23:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Images Yep, I make all those pics myself. Same with the Dejah Thoris portrait over at Encyclopedia Barsoomia. I use DAZ|Studio 4 Advanced, with a shitload of downloaded content. If you're interested, D|S 4 is currently available free from DAZ3D, though that will only get you the basic software and some basic content; you'll have to look around the web to start building up your content library. It's a fairly easy program to learn, but it takes a long time to really master it. -- Gnostic 14:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC)